


Hopeless

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-15
Updated: 2001-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Hopeless by Charlize

_Hopeless_

by Charlize 

A _Highlander/Angel_ crossover fanfic 

**Disclaimers:** Only Hope is mine. Angel, Lindsey, Cordelia and Doyle are property of Joss Whedon. I just borrow them and promise to return them. No money is made, please don't sue. 

Thanks to Lisa and Vala-Chase who are the quickest beta-readers I've ever known. 

* * *

Hope cursed under her breath as she dragged herself through the streets of Los Angeles, heading for Angel's office. It had been one hell of a night for the girl. All she had wanted was some fun in town, instead she had found herself being challenged by some stupid head-hunter. She needed to sleep. In a big soft bed, after a long hot shower. A loud crash caught her attention. 

The Slayer followed the noise to an alley where a man was being attacked by, surprise, surprise, a vampire. Hope reached for her stake and flung it towards the demon who crumbled to dust. The girl walked to the man who lay on the ground. 

'Hey, are you injured?' Clear blue eyes met hers. He shook his head and tried to stand up. 

'Easy there. Let me help you.' She took hold of his arm and pulled him up. He swayed and leaned on her for some leverage. A soft moan escaped him and he reached for his head, which presented a big gash. 

'Thank you, girl,' he said in a low voice and smiled weakly. 

'Don't mention it. By the way, my name's Hope.' 

'I'm Lin. I think I...' The girl caught him as he collapsed. Great, here she was with an unconscious guy, life could hardly get better. 

* * *

'Angel, are you here?' The Immortal entered the vampire's home carrying a still unconscious Lin on her shoulders. She lay him on the couch and looked at him. He was really handsome, dressed in an expensive looking suit, probably Armani or some other fancy designer stuff. 

She returned from the bathroom carrying a towel and a bowl of water. As she brushed his dark brown hair away to clean the wound he woke up. 

'Where am I?' He tried to sit up. 

'Shh, don't move. It's a friend's home. Now, let me take care of your head.' Hope gently pushed him down. Lindsey obeyed her since he was too tired to resist. Cool hands moved softly over his forehead and he closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep. 

* * *

Angel entered his apartment, got rid of his coat, approached his couch and froze. He blinked once, twice, shook his head several times, and looked again. Still there. A man who looked like his worst enemy, Lindsey McDonald, lay sleeping on his couch. As he was about to get closer he heard footsteps. 

'Oh, Angel, you're back. Did you get that Arygathia Demon? You look terrible and you smell... Are you all right?' The vampire nodded. 

'Hope, I'm not sure, maybe there's something wrong with my vision but is there a man sleeping on my couch?' he asked and pointed to the living-room. The Slayer looked past his bulk. 

'Uh-huh, there is. I found him tonight, poor man got attacked by a vamp 'n got injured. He kind of passed out, so I brought him back here. Do you mind?' 

'Yes, no... Do you know his name?' Angel could not help but stare at the sleeping man. The girl rolled her eyes. 

'Said his name was 'Lin' I think. What kind of name is that anyway?' She shrugged and went to the kitchen. 'You want some blood?' 

Angel forced himself to count to ten, before checking the man on his couch again. He closed his eyes. _One, two, three..._

* * *

Lindsey woke with a start, his head spinning. His eyes scanned the room. He froze, blinked once, twice, still there. Angel who slowly opened his eyes and stared at him. Neither one spoke. One thought was screaming in the lawyer's mind: I'm going to die, now. 

'Angel, here's your dinner. Oh, our patient is awake! How do you feel?' Hope sat down beside the mortal after handing Angel a mug of blood. Both men kept staring at each other. 

'I'm sensing some kind of tension in this room.' She shook her head. 'Somebody care to explain? Hello? Angel, earth to Angel. Hey!' 

She jumped up and grabbed the vampire who was growling and about to jump at the injured man on the couch. He whirled around and shoved her away. She got hold of his arm and pushed him against the wall. 

'Stop it, now!' Slayer and vampire looked at Lindsey who had managed to get up. His legs were shaking but he remained standing. 

'Thanks for your help, but I think I better leave now.' Hope nodded and held Angel in place as the lawyer made his way out. 

* * *

'So, care to explain?' Angel was glaring at the Asian in front of him who did not seem to be impressed at all. 

'How could you bring him here?' he hissed. 

'Told you. I saved him from a vamp and he passed out. I couldn't leave him in that alley.' 

'Why not? Why would you care? Why did you bother to save his sorry ass?' 

'Angel, that's what I do. I'm the Slayer, remember?' She sighed. 'Why don't you tell me what this is all about?' 

So Angel told her about Wolfram & Hart, their clientele, that they had sent Faith after him. Hope listened, without interrupting him. As she spoke her voice was calm. 

'I see you've got some issues there, but still I know it was right to help him tonight. I'm not the one to decide whether one's worthy to live or not. I don't slay humans or let them get killed by creatures of the night just because they might be evil. You understand that, don't you?' She reached out for him and took his hand. He looked at her, saw the concern in her dark brown eyes and deep inside he knew she was right. 

'You're right. Sorry for my behaviour. I just...' 

'Freaked out? 'S ok. At least you didn't vamp out. Then I would have staked you. Though if you don't take a shower soon, I might reconsider that staking issue.' 

Angel stared at the grinning girl and felt his own lips curl up. It was good to have her around every once in a while. Always managed to loosen him up a little. 

* * *

Lindsey sat in his office, staring out the window. He had managed to get home last night, hardly believing that he had walked out of Angel's home unharmed. His thoughts were centred around the girl that had saved his life. Twice. From the vampire in that alley and from Angel. ANGEL. Had shoved him against the nearest wall with no effort at all. _Slayer,_ he thought. 

Pale Asian beauty, dark brown eyes, cool hands that touched his forehead, long black hair. He tried to clear his head. It was not usual for him to daydream. There were cases that demanded his attention. But when ever he tried to concentrate, he found himself picturing almond shaped eyes that were looking at him. 

* * *

Three days later he saw her again. She was sitting in a coffee shop, staring out the window. The lawyer approached her table. The girl did not notice him, she seemed to be lost in thought. Her brows were slightly furrowed, her mocha forgotten on the table. 

'Is this seat taken?' Hope startled and jerked her head up. A small smile crossed her face as she recognised the handsome man in front of her. 

'It is now, I guess.' Lindsey felt ridiculously relieved that she did not send him away and his heart jumped a little as he saw her genuine smile. He sat down and looked at her, wishing that he was not dreaming. 

'So you obviously managed to get home without getting killed. How is your head?' she asked with real concern in her voice. Lindsey felt speechless. She sounded like she really cared, no one had ever given a damn about his well-being. 

'My, ah, head... It's not... It doesn't hurt anymore. That's good I guess,' he managed to reply. His hand brushed thorough his hair in a nervous gesture and he was blushing. Hope's smile threatened to turn into a grin, but she managed to suppress it. 

'You know, I really shouldn't be talking to you. You're the evil lawyer. At least that's what Angel said.' Lindsey took a deep breath and put on his lawyer mask. 

'And I'm sure he convinced you not to save my sorry evil ass again. Sorry I disturbed you.' Hope flinched at his sudden change of manner and his icy tone. She grabbed his hand as he tried to get up. 

'Hey, calm down, lawyer boy. I sure as hell don't let Angel tell me what to do. Sit down, please. Please.' Lindsey looked at her hand holding his and gave in which earned him a brilliant smile. They talked more and the afternoon ended in an invitation to dinner. 

* * *

Lindsey McDonald felt happy for the first time in his life. He was sitting in his living-room on his couch with a glass of good scotch and recalling the whole evening. Hope had looked wonderful. She had been wearing a dark green silk dress with a matching scarf around her shoulders. 

He could not remember how dinner had tasted, could only remember her sitting there, smiling, talking and laughing. The way she had taken his arm as they walked back to his car. 

They had decided that it might not be too wise if he actually walked her to the front door of Angel's office/home. He had stopped the car in front of the building. 

*** 

'So, there we are.' 

'Thank you, Lindsey. It was a very nice evening. We should do that again.' He stared at her, not believing his ears. Chocolate brown orbs met liquid blue ones. He leaned forward and brushed her soft, velvety lips with his. It felt so right to him. She pulled back first and smiled apologetically. 

'I better go inside, now. Goodnight, Linds.' She hesitated, kissed him again and left the car, rushing towards the building. 

'Goodnight, Hope,' he whispered. 

*** 

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Opening the door he found Angel on the other side. A really pissed off Angel who looked like he was going to rip the lawyer's throat out. 

'What do you want, Angel?' 

'Stay away from her.' A low hiss. 

'What?' 

'I know she's been with you. She smelled like you, my whole place smells like you. Whatever you hope to gain by dating her, give it up. Come near her again and your life is over.' Lindsey arched an eyebrow not impressed by the vampire's threat at all. 

'Go save some lost soul, Angel. This has nothing to do with you. None of your business,' he said and slammed his door shut. 

* * *

Angel entered his apartment and shut the door violently. Hope was sitting on the couch, watching him. She had not bothered to change her clothes after the vampire had stormed out in a huff. Now her eyes settled on him, asking silently what he had done. He shrugged out of his coat and sat down on the coffee table, facing her. 

'Feel better, now?' Her voice was cold as ice. He shook his head and met her cool stare. 

'Hope, he's dangerous. Lindsey is always planning, always scheming, heaven knows what he's come up with now. Do you really think he is interested in your person? I bet this is yet another plan to bring us down, believe me.' She did not answer, only kept staring at him. Finally she spoke and her voice sounded tired. 

'This isn't about you, Angel. No matter what Lindsey has done to you in the past or will do to you in the future. _This_ isn't part of it. I know that,' she sighed. 

'How do you know that?' Angel felt confused. 

'I saw it, Angel. I saw it in his eyes. He's not a bad person.' The vampire snorted in disbelief. 

'What about Doyle?' That was low and he knew it. Hope's eyes flashed with anger. 

'Well, what about Doyle?' she hissed. Angel knew he should not go on, but he could not resist. 

'What will he say about your flirt thing with the W&H lawyer?' 

'WHAT HE WILL SAY? HE CANNOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT, ANGEL! HE IS DEAD! HE DIED FOR YOU, REMEMBER?' She took a deep breath, trying to control herself, wiping at the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Angel was staring at her in utter shock. 

'Look what you've done. You made me scream and shout at you like some hysterical... Do you know how much I hate you right now?' she whispered. Not expecting him to answer, the girl got up, grabbed her coat and left. 

* * *

Lindsey sat at his desk, going through the file of a very important client and he felt the beginning of a serious headache as his phone rang. 

'What?' he growled. 

'Hello, Lindsey.' A soft, female voice. 

'Hope? Is that you?' 

'Yes. Am I interrupting something important or are you just not happy to hear from me?' 

'No.' 

''No' as in 'I'm not interrupting', or 'No' you're not 'not happy to hear from me'.' He could hear her smiling while having this kind of silly conversation. 

'I meant to negate both suggestions,' he replied and mentally kicked himself. _Negate?_

'Oh, lawyer talk. Very impressive. Really.' Lindsey could not help but laugh at her dry comment. 

'Hey, look I made you laugh. That's a good sign, isn't it? That means you don't feel too bad after Angel's nightly visit. Did he harm you?' 

'No. But that's probably because I didn't invite him in so he didn't have the chance to grab me and rip my throat out.' Hope laughed. 

'You're a very clever man, Lindsey McDonald.' 

'That's what the firm pays me for. Can I see you again? Say tonight?' There was a short silence. 'Hope?' 

'Tonight sounds good. I wasn't thrilled about hanging around at his home/office, anyway.' No doubt who 'he' was. 

'Good. Shall I pick you up?' 

'Better not. Why don't I come to your office? When do you leave?' The lawyer thought about it for a moment. Did he want her to be at his office? 

'At seven. Do you know where it is?' 

'Who doesn't? See you then.' She hung up. 

Lindsey stared at his receiver. A small smile formed on his face, a small, happy smile. She wanted to see him again. She had called him to hear if he was well. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the file on his desk as Lilah entered his office. Why did she never knock? 

'Lindsey, there... What's wrong with you?' 

'What?' 

'You're grinning like a fool.' 

'What do you want, Lilah?' he sighed. 

'Oh, right. Holland wants to see you. Word of advice: Wipe that silly grin off before you meet him.' 

'Lilah, why don't you just go to hell?' he smiled at her. 

'You first, my dear.' She smiled sweetly back and left his office. 

* * *

Hope glanced at her watch. It was six in the evening. She had decided to wear a wine-red, sleeveless turtleneck and a short, black skirt. Grabbing a light cream-coloured jacket she checked her reflection in the window pane again. 

'Wow, dressed up for evil-lawyer guy, huh?' 

'Cordelia, why don't you care about your own life? Oh, right. You don't have one. I forgot that... Shit, now I sound like you.' The former may queen stared at her open mouthed. 

'I can't believe you're on his side. You know he's tried to kill us all, don't you? He represents demons and vampires and all the other evil stuff on earth and you go out with him?' 

'Yes, I do.' Hope opened the door, stepped outside and slammed it shut leaving Cordelia staring after her. 

She arrived at the Wolfram and Hart building five minutes late. Lindsey was already outside waiting for her. He kissed her hello. 

'You look wonderful.' he said and watched in amazement as she ducked her head and blushed. 

'Thanks.' she mumbled and he laughed which made her blush even more. 

They had dinner together and ended up at his apartment. He asked her to stay and she stayed. 

* * *

Hope finished decorating the table. She had prepared dinner knowing Lindsey would be home soon. Home. Funny how good that sounded. She had practically moved in after the night they first made love. Smiling at that memory she went to the kitchen to check on the food. 

The front door was shut with a bang. The girl looked around the corner and saw her lover stomping into the living-room and throwing his briefcase into a corner. She followed him and stayed at the door. 

'Hey.' she said softly. He looked at her. His normally clear blue eyes were dark and stormy, a deep frown was on his face and his jaw looked like it was going to break any second. 

She approached him slowly and slid her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. During their kiss the Slayer pushed him backwards until he sat on the couch and slipped onto his lap. His arms crept around her slim waist and he buried his face in her neck. She felt him shiver and held him tighter. 

'What happened? Linds?' she whispered into his soft brown hair. 

'Children.' He was hardly understandable. 

'What?' Hope pulled his head up and looked into his worried face. 

'They want to kill children.' His voice was hoarse and full of pain. 'They want me to help them murder children. I... cannot... do... that.' Sorrowful blue eyes met worried brown ones, begging for help. Hope kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly, rocking him gently. They needed help. And there was only one person who could provide it. 

* * *

Lindsey stood outside Angel's office, still not believing he was doing this. It was pure suicide, he knew that, but he trusted Hope so he opened the door and walked straight in. They stared at him like he was a ghost. He looked Angel straight in the eye. 

'I need your help.' There he said it. 

'What do you mean?' Angel did not look very amused. 

'I want out.' The vampire motioned him inside his office and sent his co-workers away. 

'You probably think this is some kind of trick,' Lindsey began, but was cut off by Angel. 

'Are you afraid of me, Lindsey? You think maybe I might kill you?' Lindsey froze. 

'No,' he replied. Who was he kidding? That was exactly what he was thinking. 

'I'm smelling a whole lot of fear. Big. Stinky. Mortal. Terror. And I smell Hope. So, no, I don't think this is a trick. I think she's finally come to her senses and then threatened to beat some of it into you and you'd rather face me than an angry Slayer.' The lawyer felt his temper flare. 

'Hey, I don't want to be here anymore than you want to see me. But I don't have a choice.' 

'You always have a choice. I mean, you sold your soul for a fifth-floor office and a company car.' Lindsey clenched his fists. Right now he wanted to pop Angel one. 

'You think you've got me all figured out? You think you know everything about me?' 

'Everything I need to know.' 

'The hell you know. Coming here was her idea, right. I knew that you'd react that way, but she thinks you'll help me. She trusts you and I trust her. I love her and that's why I'm here, that's why I must get out. For her.' He took a shaky breath. 

'I'm sorry. I nodded off. Did you get to the part where you're evil?' Lindsey wished he had a stake at hand. 

'I found out about a job. The blind woman. Vanessa Brewer. Your friend from court.' 

'That you got off.' How fast could he break this chair and drive a piece of wood through that undead bastard in front of him, Lindsey wondered. 

'There is a new contract.' 

'Why don't we just save the lawyer talk?' 

'She's gonna kill some kids. I've worked some pretty hairy deals, comes with the turf, but this...' 

'What do you know?' Oh, was that interest in the vampire's voice? 

'Almost nothing. Some kids from overseas, job's in a couple of days.' 

'I need more.' What? A sacrifice? 

'There's some files. They'd be at the firm, probably in the vault.' 

'Then I'll guess you'll get them out.' Lindsey's heart missed a beat. 

'I can't go back in there. Do you understand what that place is?' 

'I'm not sensing a whole lot of resolve here.' 

'They are constantly watching you. Other companies have drug testing, they have mind-readers. I go back there, they're gonna kill me.' Cold sweat was soaking his shirt. 

'That's what we call an acceptable risk. You're panicking right now. You can't believe how bad you let things get. That's not change. You have to make a decision to change. That's something you do by yourself. Most people, they never do.' 

'If I get myself killed, that'll convince you that I've changed.' 

'It's a start.' The vampire and the lawyer were staring at each other. Angel could see that Lindsey was ready to kill him and waited for the first move. 

'You're really enjoying this, aren't you?' the mortal whispered. Angel did not even blink. Lindsey started to laugh, a bitter and desperate sound. 

'Of course, you are. Let's start planning, shall we?' The lawyer was back in place. 

* * *

Hope did not move as she heard footsteps behind her. It did not matter. It was not him, so she kept staring across the city. 

_'Hope, this is Lindsey. Everything went fine. Meet me at midnight on top of the Breughel building. I love you.'_

It was past midnight. Actually it was three in the morning. A large hand touched her shoulder and she tensed. 

'He won't be coming, will he?' she whispered and turned to look at Angel. He shook his head and looked sorry. The Slayer tried to smile but started to cry instead. The vampire gathered her in his arms and held her tight. Her heart wrenching sobs echoed through the night. 

**The End**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/15/2001 

* * *


End file.
